The Scars of Time
by Bootlegged Baltoy
Summary: Life can sometimes be like the depths of hell. Some valiantly push through hardships and suffering with hearts of steel, unbroken. But what about the ones who manage to weasel themselves out of the way? Don't they go through the same hell and anguish? You're not always born a warrior, but that never meant you could never learn to be one.(Rated M for violence and possible lemons)
1. Chapter 1-King of the Beasts

**CHAPTER 1-King of the Beasts**

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, my lungs exploding with air as my paws kicked mud into the damp atmosphere, just barely keeping a steady footing as I shuffled through the underbrush of the dark forest.

My crimson red eyes scanned the nooks and crannies of the wet floor as I maintained moderate speed, genuine fear and a hint of annoyance visible on my face.

My expression quickly shifted to that one of pure terror as I slipped into a large puddle of muddy water that I mistook for solid ground during my rush, squinting my eyes as I spotted something in the distance, something that brought a smile to my face.

My smile was short lived though as I heard the rumble of thundering paw steps behind me, forcing me to jolt into a dash, closing in on safety and salvation, my den.

I might of made a mistake though by glancing behind me, spotting multiple pairs of glowing eyes closing in on me. It was a nasty pride of Luxrays chasing me in hot pursuit with their lips curled to the back as they growled and snarled in rage at me, a scrawny and weak Umbreon. It was a scene that made me wish whole-heartedly that I evolved into a Jolteon instead.

My speed begun to degrade as my thin and malnourished legs started failing at supporting my weight. But, with a final burst of energy and breath, I channeled my power into a Quick Attack, bursting into a tight tunnel that led to my cramped den, home sweet home.

It didn't take me a second to shake my black fur wildly, getting rid of the remains of the filthily muddy water that the wind did not take care of. Feeling my heart-beats slowing down, I slowly trotted over to one of the corners in my "Den" or if I can call it that even. I reached a rock in one of the corners, rolling it over weakly to reveal my stash of berries. "Looks like my stomach's gonna kill me before those Luxrays do..." I joked to myself for a second with a weak smile. "Rawst berries for dinner, like always." I whispered to myself with a deep sigh, moving over two from my measly stash, which stood gloomily in the dark corner.

I slowly bit into my first berry, rolling the rock back to it's place with a frown as I continued on eating my meal. Taking a final bite, I finished my second berry as I took a second to shudder thanks to the bitter taste that lingered in my mouth.

My eyes sadly stared at the ground in shame as I curled up in the corner facing the berry rock, stepping on my makeshift grass bed, hearing the crunch of old grass and wilted leaves. My eyes slowly shut close as I hummed to myself a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was but a little Eevee, a song that sticks to me this day. It reminds me of her, before she passed away many years ago, leaving me to survive the harshness of Murkwood forest, the memories slowly sending me to a peaceful sleep.

 **The next day**

My eyes slowly creaked open as a thin ray of sunlight found it's way through my tunnel, waking me up and forcing my eyes to squint as to adjust to it. Forcing me to sluggishly get up as I yawned, opening my mouth wide for a good two seconds.

Forcing myself to wake up, I started trotting around my cave, grabbing my breakfast, another Rawst berry as I chomped down on the top of the berry, carrying it with my maw. I crawled out of my tunnel as I started chewing on my berry with disgust along the way, hopping out of my den as I landed in the mud, covering all of my legs in the brown goop.

I jogged around the outskirts of my territory, basically the outsides of my den. My nose catching a smell in synchronization with the twitching of my snout, slowly following the scent as my nostrils focused on the sweet smell.

My slick posture allowed me to maneuver through the bushes with ease as I camouflaged my scent with the yucky smell of dirt, and the faint scent of the leaves. The twitching ended shortly as I was about to poke my head out of the bush, stopping at the last second for safety measures.

Poking the slightest bit of my face out of the bush, so only my eyes and maw were barely visible and spotted the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my life. A pink frosted pokepuff! I never tasted them before, let alone see one, as I only heard of them from some formerly owned Murkrow who promised me to recognize the delicious treat at first sight, and did he not lie about it one bit, as the agonizing aroma slipped into my snout, making my mouth water. The only thing standing between me and that piece of heaven was a Leafeon who glanced at the sky with a smile.

I replaced my goofy expression with a more serious one as I thought up a quick but effective plan with ease.

Putting on the scariest face I could muster, I sprang out of the bush, Fluffing out my fur so I looked bigger and scarier, coughing out a deep snarl as I took a step forward.

To my surprise, the plan actually worked! And I did not have to resolve to plan B, which is hurling my butt out of there before I get hurt. The surprised Leafeon responded with a squeak as it tried to move backwards, it's plans cut-short as I stopped it's attempt with a Mean Look attack. Going the extra mile in case it turned out to be a trained pokemon, something I was sure about hence the pokepuff, a treat only pokemon trainers can get.

Deciding to end this quick, I ruthlessly launched a Shadow Ball with maximum force at the Leafeon's side, making it yell with a pathetic cry as it fell to the ground in pain. The suffering of that pokemon clicked something deep within me, something that brought joy to my dark heart…something new, something…that gave me power. Is this how the Luxrays feel all the time!? It feels amazing…so that's…why they chase me day and night…it feels so relieving.

I cautioned my steps forward as I inspected the downed fellow Eeveelution, learning it's gender on closer inspection…that face…it held no masculine appearance whatsoever, and that build, it was way too small for a male, even smaller than me! And I'm not the largest male in the woods, not even close!

Curiosity forced me closer as dark thoughts filled my mind, dark thought so great it made me forget my current goal, curiosity stronger than need as I ignored the pokepuff and neared the female. Looking down at her as my mind started getting clouded up. Not a millisecond later as I lifted my paw above the ground, I received an orb of pure power flung at my face, sending me sliding in front of the bushes I entered from. This time my vision was cloudy as I saw a blue silhouette jump in the air and land right on me, my face losing contact with it's nerves as a punch was slugged straight at the bridge of my snout, making me black out.

 **End of chapter 1-King of the Beasts**

 **Hello to anybody reading my story and I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. A review would be much appreciated to tell me where I went wrong, or just a bland cool. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, but the same does not go with flames. I am glad to conclude the first chapter of my first story. See you later, and I hope you have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2-A Broken Soul

**Hello everybody! First of all, I would like to dearly thank everyone who favorite and followed. It put a smile on my face to see how much love my story has been getting. So here it is, after a session of brainstorming, chapter two. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own pokemon nor will I ever**

 **CHAPTER 2-A Broken Soul**

I don't know how, but I went and did it! I finally killed myself! However, I was quickly disappointed when my eyes attempted to open themselves, as much as I did not want to return to my miserable life, my eyes started to creak open…or did they? I saw the world in a different perspective..y'know, the feeling you get when one eye's closed. My brain must be messing with me, either that or that blow to my face really did it, either way, it feels funny. Something IS up, and I'm not staying here to find out.

"D-dam..n…" I barely managed to choke out as my limbs attempted to hold me up, my right forearm unsurprisingly not responding. I looked at it only to find a weak brace supporting my wrist, when did I hurt that? Must be when I was sent…sliding. Damn..why am I that weak? Why can't I stand up for myself, why can't I win? For once..am I not a pokemon? I pondered to myself as I barely stopped a tear from rolling down my eye by biting my lip, which also felt odd.

It didn't take me a second to look down to find a muzzle strapped around my whole snout, disallowing most actions concerning my maw. I tried hard to pry it off to no avail. "Even leather defies me." I whispered softly to myself with a frown. The sad frown slowly became a defiant one though as I sluggishly stood up, ungracefully if you will, trying to balance out my body without one limb.

I crashed down to the floor as machines came down with me. Startled, I tried to jump back but was held in place by so many damn wires…connected to me? What in the name of Arceus? Where the hell was I? My eyes glanced around the darkness as I managed out very bright colors on very unfamiliar items.

I almost shrunk as I heard a loud creak and a bright light shining in my face, making my eyes squint. I was surprised to see a human female, or so I deduced, enter the room with genuine worry on her face. It was second nature for me to start backing off, or so did I try as I tried to muster a growl, only to my disappointment.

My bravado was cut short by her calm and motherly voice as she crouched down to my level, lending out a hand. "It's ok Umbreon, I won't hurt you…"

In my panic, I ignored her as I struggled around, freezing in my place as she pulled out one of those demonic devices, a pokeball. At that second, I just gave up. I lied down on the floor as I covered my face with my forearms, my ears falling down just if had been scolded by my mother as a kit. They were down in shame.

I waited for my demise, waited and waited to be cramped into my new prison…yet…I did not feel any change, in fact, all I felt was a prick in my side and a weight off my forearm. I slowly raised my head from behind my arms with a whimper, the first thing spotted being a fat blob of pink and cream.

I quickly identified the pokemon as an Audino, a shy pokemon that finds joy in helping other pokemon. My heart calmed down at the warmth emanating from the Audino and her even warmer smile as she waved to me, putting the wires aside and carrying the brace away as she slowly glanced at me.

"You mustn't have any fear mister Umbreon, here at the pokemon center, we take care of all injured and sick pokemon. I'll be right back to tell you more, as well as bring you your lunch." Calmly stated the hearing pokemon as she left through the door, coming back a while after with a bowl of food. I simply cocked my head to the side in confusion and wonder.

Couple of hours later-

I sat in Nurse Joy's lap, a smile on my face as I yawned, opening my left eye a tiny bit, as a makeshift eyepatch was on my right one. I must have not noticed it when I woke up, honestly, that explains a lot. My ears twitched as I swiftly jumped off the nurse's lap, landing a bit too roughly on my sprained wrist. "I don't think you'd like me to attach the brace to your arm again huh Umbreon?" Stated the nurse with a calm smile, not taking her eyes off the book that she was reading.

I replied with a groan as I glanced at her.

"Just don't strain it a lot, and have fun." Exclaimed the nurse with a nice smile as she made sure I took care. Man, I never knew humans can be that nice, maybe this life ain't that bad after all!

It felt so good as I opened my mouth, now free from the muzzle, I took a deep breath as I trotted along the hallway to the back, coming across Audino in one of the clinic rooms, sorting out many bottles on a shelf.

"E-exc-cuse m-me miss A-Audino…" I stuttered with difficulty as I tried to greet her with 'Respect'. She lectured me about it earlier when I almost bit her while she was trying to remove my stupid muzzle.

Flashback-

"You know, you would not of ended up here if you actually treated fellow pokemon with respect." Pouted the assistant pokemon nurse as she crossed her arms.

"Res…pect? What's that? Some kind of food?" I replied with utter obliviousness

"Haha, very funny but-" She was cut off quickly when she caught my distressed gaze as my ears drooped down.

"You actually don't know? You poor thing..But how is that possible?" Pondered the Audino with a worried expression as she looked at me.

With sadness in my voice, I pawed at the ground as I stuttered. "W-well, I actually lost my m-mother at a very young age." I managed to choke out, holding back a tear.

"B-but I'm not stupid! I was able to teach myself…or at least that's how I managed to

Survive.." I blurted out, catching the attention of the sympathetic pokemon.

Well then, I do believe it's time for you to learn new things, don't you think.

All I responded with was a tiny smile as one of my ears perked up, my uncovered eye, gazing apon her defiant smile.

It was then session after session of exiting new lessons about life and how to live it better, she taught me how to be mannered, how to be polite, how to make friends, and how to share, experiences she assured that would ease out my life. I only grinned as I slowly took a bite out of my food, a gleam in my eye as I soaked up the information.

End of flashback-

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" stated Audino softly with a giggle. "May I help you with anything dear?" Questioned Audino, kindness emanating off of her.

"Uumm…s-see, Nurse J-Joy gave me a c-cookie…and..I-I was wondering if…um..you wanted s-some?" I asked shyly, pulling out a cookie using my teeth from between two rolls of bandage that covered my abdomen.

"What a sweet heart! You can enjoy it by yourself deary, I'll be busy here arranging the medicine." Said miss Audino with a smile, as she shuffled the medicines around, trying to arrange them alphabetically I presume.

"Besides sweetie, someone will be coming here to visit you any second now, so you should probably-" Audino was quickly cut off by the sounds of the sliding doors, as well as a short melody, bringing a smile to her face. "As a matter of fact! Here they are! They did call to say that they were coming soon. Why don't you go and greet them dear?" Questioned miss Audino. I quickly nodded and thanked her as I attempted to dash out of the room and exit the hallway, expecting new friends or maybe a surprise from the Nurse. I panted as I trotted into the main room of the pokecenter with my eye closed, the cookie still between my teeth.

I stopped and slowly opened my eyes with glee, my expression jumping to that one of pure-hearted terror as the cookie fell from my mouth and into the ground, clattering into hundreds of tiny pieces, just like my heart as my pupil shrinked and my eye widened. Right now, I felt like I was staring into Darkrai's own bloody eyes.

 **NOT THE COOKIE! NOoOoOo! DX**

 **Anyways, chapter two here. I'm sorry Your..umm..my?..Uh..Mom?...and every other person anticipating this But we only get to learn who was the attacker in the next chapter, oh yeah, and enjoy the cliffhanger XD (Sorry)**

… **Yeah..It was Your Mom…SORRY YOUR MOM..didn't mean to butcher your name..in fact, I wanted to thank you for dropping by the review, and hope you a very good day. anyways, goodbye everyone, good day, good night, and till we meet again!**


	3. Chapter 3-A Change of Heart

**I'm sorry ok, I know that unexpected hiatus was unnecessary, but I took time mainly because of writers block and family trouble. However, I did hone my writing skills more so this should be interesting. I may also upload a new story with a different style. I don't know. Tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, never will.**

 **CHAPTER 3-A change of heart**

Leafeon's P.O.V-

My heart ached as my trainer, Lance the angry Lucario, and I neared the pokemon center's sliding doors.

It was just that this Umbreon, he…confuses me. One day, I'm scared to death by him and the other, I'm praying for his recovery..I-I don't know what to make of this…

"It's ok girl, calm down." Whispered my trainer as he crouched down to my level, scratching my chin with a smile.

"We're only here to apologize. Seriously, nothing can go wrong. Right lance?" He stated, emphasizing on the last part as he shot Lance a death glare. Lance's only response was a grunt, followed by a sigh as he crossed his arms; Anger visible all over his face as his eyebrows twitched.

I averted my gaze from the crossed Lucario to focus on where that odd Umbreon condition could be. Was he still being treated? No way, I thought to myself with furrowed eyebrows as I thought more about it.

I shyly hid behind my trainer's legs while I took a glance around the empty center. Well, mostly empty, Nurse Joy was there, waving to us with a warm smile as we entered the pokemon center, my mind busy thinking about the fellow eeveelution.

My string of thought eventually broke as I spotted a sleek, jet black figure trot out from the hallway. It was the injured Umbreon! And he looked so happy too. His…eye though..it still had that makeshift eye-patch that was crafted from string, tape, and a damp piece of cotton; Unlike the wires clogged to him earlier, or the muzzle on his snout, or even that painful looking brace clamped to his forearm. They were all removed! Was it possible he recovered that quickly? Duh you silly poop, he must've healed overnight. The moon does give them power right?

I was personally happy as I smiled at his cute expression...wait..cute? I shrugged it off when I saw his bright red eye loose it's shine. A cookie which I just noticed crumble into bits after colliding with the cold, solid, and dead floor of the pokemon center. My leafy ears drooped down as he started backing off slowly, disbelief clouding his face as he turned around, goofily jotting off.

Perhaps his leg didn't fully heal after all.

"I'll go get him..please wait here." Sighed nurse Joy as she went after him, a frown on her face.

Minutes later, she walked back in, apparently in pain as she covered her palm with her hand. I saw it, blood was seeping down at an agonizing pace. An audino raced to her aid as my trainer attempted to help as well, Lance's quick reaction being a clenched fist and a slight growl.

I could tell he was barely holding back. Without a word, I ran through the hallways and towards the open back, to only see...him, staring at the moon. With a swift hop, I jumped behind a tree as to not be spotted. He looked back for a second while slowly scanning the area. Unfazed, he quickly turned back to staring at the moon, it's ominous rays shining down on his sleek figure.

I spotted him raise his paw as I cocked my head to the side of the tree's thick trunk. I cringed as I glared at his unsheathed claws, gazing closely as he licked away the blood caking each claw. "Why are you here?"

I jumped as I heard his raspy voice. I decided to ignore him, thinking that it may have been pointed at someone else. "I can spot you y'know, that tree isn't doing much work. I maybe half blind, but my nose is just sharper than ever."

My head drooped down as I walked out of my hiding spot.

"Why are you even here...? I tried...I hurt you, and I was just going to hurt you even more if..never mind...all I seem to do is hurt people and pokemon alike these days. So why are you still here?"

I was just about to open my mouth to answer his chilling words, when Lance abruptly cut me off, charging into the clearing with fire in his eyes. If I didn't know any better, Lance wouldn't sleep unless he murders the Umbreon.

With intent to kill, the raging Lucario started charging his aura sphere, launching it without warning. All I saw was a flash of blue and red, smoke flowing everywhere. Seconds after it settled, In the Umbreon's place was a crater still steaming after the blow. My jaw sat open as I glared in disbelief at the horrible sight.

HOURS LATER-

Umbreon's P.O.V

Why can't I just die for one time? It'll help a lot with this lame excuse of a life I live...sigh..I'll just have to wait for another time, just perhaps.

A lick to the nose abruptly woke me as I shut open my safe eye. with a groan, I rose. Although some thing stopped my attempt with it's weight straining my poor snout. Heck, all I could see was a cloudy blur of brown. It wasn't until I heard a weak yelp did I move. The sudden sound sending shock through me, as well as my head, forcing me to jump in my place in surprise.

To my surprise, I was barely able to spot a cream and brown furball softly collide with the fluffy grass. I slowly watched the apparent Eevee cub gasped "Eevee" in surprise after my shock attack sent it rolling on the ground, one of it's ears drooped over one of it's eyes as it held itself in place with those smallest of front paws, it's hind legs sprawled out in a cute way.

"Amber...so here you were all this time! I was getting sick and tired of looking all-" The same Leafeon from before stopped mid-sentence as she spotted me behind the little female Eevee.

"O-oh...y-you're awake.."

Stuttered the leaf covered Eeveelution in genuine surprise as she neared the little cub.

"Big surprise"

I plainly added with a dry voice, laced with hate as I managed to balance myself on four feet.

"You sure s-sound thirsty..maybe y-you sho-"

She was once again cut-off by my growl as I glared at her in rage.

"No...I'm getting out of this hell-hole...the sooner, the better. About high time I-"

This time I was cut-off by young Eevee, kneading at my jet-black paw in curiosity, cutely looking me in the eye with an innocent smile.

"..Uh...um...ok..."

She bluntly stated, grabbing the curious cub from the loose skin under that cream colored mane.

The little cu-...Amber? Amber's reaction wasn't as obedient, as she struggled and spun in the Leafeon's tight grip. She eventually resolved to crying loudly in a fit of sadness after an unsuccessful attempt at freedom; The tears which fell afterwards dampened the soil beneath, lightly grazing my hardened heart.

Confused, the cream furred pokemon let the baby go as she ran in my direction, sobbing onto my furry chest as I caught her between my paws, raising my eyebrow at the puzzled Leafeon, who only replied with a shrug.

I could've swore I saw a fictional light bulb pop above her head, either that or her face revealed the fact of her obtaining an idea way too easily. With a grin, she simply ran off in a certain direction, most possibly where she wanted me to follow her.

I tried to get angry, resolving to a sigh as I stared at the cub still sobbing in on my chest. I didn't know what came over me, but I just lost it.

I began to lovingly stroke my paw on her fragile little head, stroking my paw down her back gently as my eye widened. Her little pathetic sobs cracked my heart as I backed off a little, holding my paw under her little chin. Smiling awkwardly as I wiped away one of her sad tears.

"There there, no need to be sad anymore." I whispered calmly to the sad child. I do not know what I'm doing..well, I can't leave her here…or can I? Maybe-….darn…my stupid feelings won't let me.

My insides were at a heated debate over what to do. My brain wanted to ditch the kid to find better stuff to do, and apparently, I think my heart punched him for that. Either way, my body didn't give no crap, It's primary objective was calming down the cub and taking care of her. Damn..look at me ramble.

She tried to cease her crying for a second, but her efforts were in vain as she broke down on my paw this time. I was left no choice but to sit down with her as I stroked my other paw this time down her back.

Minutes after her meltdown, I stopped running my claw through the dirt in boredom as I sensed her chest's rise and drop in calm harmony. Imitating a thumb, I ran one of my digits across her little fragile face, careful not to scratch her features.

With a sigh of relief, I accomplished what the Leafeon attempted earlier, and carried the adorable brat as I trotted through the Leafeon's tracks, careful not to lose my direction, I eventually arrived at a decent sized ranch, it's grass glimmering as the sun began to set, locking me in a gaze, as I started at it's beauty. I'm not a big fan of mornings, or sunlight in general, but this meant that my moon only grows closer. I could already feel energy pumping throughout my body, making me slightly lose my senses.

'This child…she stays in my grasp, and I control her..I have the power to do as I will with her…ugh…what am I thinking…keep the bad thoughts away now…she's but a defenseless cub at this age' I cut my train of thoughts quickly as I looked around the area, spotting a couple of pokemon here and there, but none that would be of help to me, as I needed to find the Leafeon soon.

I trotted over to a little barn-like structure as I finally found her. I've been looking everywhere, I searched the river nearby, the mouth of the forest, at the fields, and finally by the fences. But alas I finally spotted her sleek features. I waited outside for her as she gracefully walked outside, into the rising moon's slight glow. I couldn't avoid staring at the way her hips swayed seductively, I wouldn't bet she was trying, maybe the moonlight is just affecting me. Yeah, her face carried only genuine care, no hidden desires or anything, just relief and slight worry.

"Where were you..If I may ask.."

She whispered, her head tilted to the side in question.

I just put the kid down and pointed my muzzle towards her little sleeping figure, smiling a little to show I carried no bad blood.

She beamed at my smile, giving me one in return, as she giggled at my energized face.

"Listen…I just wanted to…apologize for my actions earlier…and earlier than that..and before that even.."

I managed to cough out as I sat down under the moon, The Leafeon sitting besides me as she gazed distantly at the moon, lost in it's plain color.

"Yeah…."

She said softly, as my eye just couldn't avoid her alluring shape.

"About that…I can understand…I guess."

She giggled in an understanding way, all while staring down the moon's charm

"ROSE!"

I heard a thunderous roar echo through the air. A voice so brutal, it sent shivers down both our spines.

"Baby I know you gotta take care of the younger children but I too deserve some sugar don't I ?"

Grinned a Flareon as he marched through the field, like he owned it or something like that. He continued his obnoxious march, his eyes closed as he didn't even fear waking up the young pokemon I just noticed inside the little barn.

Must I say, his grin flipped upside down the second he laid eyes on me…his frown showing clear despise and disgust.

"The fuck you be doin' with this scum babe?"

He snorted, pushing her behind him as his breath almost scorched my nose, the air changing with his every step towards me.

"Ain't your problem honey…this twig…he's the problem."

Scowled the larger male as he bluntly stated those words with cold hate. If they were meant to scare me, well then, I'd say he failed badly.

He didn't take it as lightly though, as the next thing I knew, I was sent through the air, a clawed strike right to my injured eye making me huff in pain.

No surprise did he wake up the child with his loud voice, but I assume our little meeting had something to do with it as well.

He almost squeezed the breath out of me as he added more and more pressure to the paw that he rested on my rib-cage.

"If I ever spot you with my mate again eye-patch, I'll give you something else to cry about, you hear squirt!?"

Rose did attempt to speak, but also she wasn't safe from him, as he slapped her across the face with a lighter blow, powerful nonetheless, powerful enough to bring her down.

Amber had enough of his crap, and I tried to stop her but my condition didn't allow it, I was busy stopping the blood flowing from my eye, as I now have to deal with a reopened injury, and a new one as well.

I watched as the precious cub bit his big paw, an attempt far to puny to even make him flinch, but I saw determination on her little face, an inspiring scene that got me up from my position. Not entirely…I had to get up..if this child is to live another day.

"Fuck you want you little bitch!?"

He badmouthed as he sent her fragile body flying with a flick of a claw.

'…The child….MY CHILD!'

Time seemed to flow in slow motion as I spotted my little cub soar through the air, a singe drop of blood floating alongside her, truly, a heartbreaking scene.

I reached out to her as my paw reached out as far as it could…but I failed…my eye spotted her collide roughly with the ground as I heard Rose yell with at top of her lungs, my bleeding eye stopping it's flow of rushing crimson blood in shock.

 **You do not know** **how much I hate myself right now…sigh…I'll fix it, promise…that little Eevee ain't dyin' on meh, not if I can stop it…hopefully…anyways…tissues aside, as I was saying I am making a new story soon, however I do need to decide the main character…I'm thinking Eeveelution, tell me which one you think should be the main character. If anyone even cares, I'll check the most wanted pick and make him/her the main character for my upcoming story. If nobody bothers, or it's a tie, I'll just choose a random one.**

 **So do tell which Eeveelution you want to star a story. Till' next time, on the Scars of Time…**

 **BYE!**

 **(Y U SO CYOOT EEVEE!? WHY!?)**


	4. Chapter 4-Misery Never Rests

**Really like how it came out this time :D, I actually paid more attention to my English this time, and thought up the remainder of the plot aswell. Enjoy!**

 **Note-I do not own pokemon, never will. Onwards with the plot!**

 **CHAPTER 4-Misery Never Rests**

It was truly a sight to behold. How an Eevee kit, so alive, full of energy and curiosity would seem so gloomy resting under a large willow by the river. As a hardened Umbreon stood over her, watching her every movement like some kind of angel, except this angel held the most mysterious grudges and goals.

With a sigh, he ran one of his digits along her tiny, fuzzy cheeks, cracking a little smile as he gazed at her resting figure, her little chest rising and dropping at a consistent pace.

He did change, from a grouchy but overall kind pokemon, to a protective beast who sulked in the shadows besides the river, allowing no soul to near his precious little cub.

He may of not been her biological father, but he's the closest thing the poor child has, aside from her friends, protective fatherly actions he instinctively picked up after the cheery kit latched on to him, not wanting to leave his side as she had a lot to discover and to learn.

Turning his head around, the sun seemed to not affect his now exposed and injured eye. A plain eye without a visible iris, just an oval of crimson beneath a slightly damaged eyelid, shown by the scars running down the injured eye.

His ears twitched in instinct, as he felt the little kit wake up, the cutest of yawns escaping her tiny mouth as she tried to rise from her position.

Failing, she just sat down again instead, wiping at her eyes with her petite paws. He watched happily as she wiped drowsiness away from those star filled eyes, setting her sight on the figure overshadowing her little shape.

"Ee-vee!" Yelped the little pup in disbelief as she saw the Umbreon smile down at her. With a hop, she sprang from her place onto all fours, her bushy tail wagging left and right in excitement and thrill.

With a chuckle, he moved over a nearby leaf and bit down on a pecha berry, dropping it in front of the kit just as quickly.

With awe visible all over her face, she quickly nibbled at the pink berry; her eyes glimmering as the sweet sensation coursed through her taste buds.

Her high pitched squeal caught the jet-black pokemon's attention, forcing him to look over in a questioning manner.

With another high pitched "Eevee!", she jumped at the parental figure, or 'Friend', who had a pecha berry for himself between his jaws; lightly knocking him over as she grinned in happiness, the Umbreon too giving a light chuckle, the young pokemon now on his chest still wagging her tail in happiness and joy.

The sugar coursing through her veins allowed her to spring off the dark-colored Eeveelution's fuzzy chest in a rush, sluggishly landing near the nibbled berry of hers.

She quickly went back to feasting on the ridiculously sweet morsel resting on the grass, averting her gaze to the scarred Umbreon every 30 seconds or so, to simply give a cute smile or yelp of pure joy.

He ate the last of his sweet and tangy berries that once rested on the ground, the refreshed male letting out a sigh of relief as he called over the kit with a soft bark.

Amber, being the curious kit she was, stopped gazing at the calm and enchanting flow of the river to look over the Umbreon's area, hearing his soft yet powerful voice. It truly confused the little one, but that only meant more adventures for her.

He slowly trotted over to her, smiling at the curious cub that sadly isn't his. Oh how proud he'd be with a kit so lively and eager to learn and play, he guessed that this is just as good anyways.

Without another sound, he swiftly swooped her off her legs using his muzzle, balancing the light fur ball of brown on his snout as he prepared his legs for a jump.

Yelping in surprise, Amber softly dug her little immature claws into his big snout, an experience as painful as a tickle; hanging on tightly.

With a quick jolt of energy, the sleek Umbreon started with a little hop to the riverbank, springing over the decently wide river in a rush of energy afterwards, digging his paws into the mud as he landed on to the other side, towards the ranch; where he could spot several pokemon, some dueling it out, usually older and stronger pokemon, and the other group being the children, which consisted of young pokemon roughly Amber's age and size.

He could also spot other several pokemon scattered around the place, some lazing about, others chatting casually, and some more peaceful-looking ones strolling through the green fields of the ranch.

He continued glancing left and right occasionally, finally dropping amber by the fencepost, as he gently pushed her into the ranch territories with his nose.

He was about to thunder off, until his ears perked up to a soft yelp from a certain energetic cub.

The intrigued Umbreon turned back to her direction and lowered his snout to her level, giving off a puzzled look.

Her tiny legs managed to carry her over to him as she stood up straight in front of his questioning face, their noses almost touching.

Goofily grinning, the little brown cub licked his nose in a manner as genuine as a goodbye, jolting off afterwards as fast as her little paws would carry her into the field and towards the cubs.

Umbreon's P.O.V

'Take care little one' I mentally waved her off to new adventures, something this little ball of energy would never have enough of. Oh how I admire the little sweet kit, maybe someday I'll see her grow into a beautiful-er….uh…smart evolution, yeah, if I manage to keep my head till' then.

With a sigh, I walked away towards the flowing river, hopping over it with ease this time.

I positioned myself in front of the same willow we rested under. My home, my territory, my training grounds. Damn right, I'm sick and tired of getting beat up, about high freaking time I fought back.

I closed my eyes and concentrated closely, dark aura seeping out of my mouth, forcing my jaws open as I focused the power into a ball of energy, dark energy. It took me a second to shoot it off towards the tree trunk, barely denting the hard wood.

"Either that Leafeon is physically weak, or grass types grew a weakness from the Shadow Ball attack overnight…either way, I'm gonna have to train hard if I want to achieve anything." I whispered to myself with a chuckle, launching another one of the ghostly energy orbs at the same trunk, this time focusing on my aim.

"Oh rose? Yeah, a lover, not a fighter. Nice place you got right here by the way."

Chanted a Monferno, grinning at me as he hung down from the branches with his hands, taking me by utter surprise.

"WHAT!? Wait…what are you doing here, and what do you want?" I growled at the fire monkey, moving back in precaution.

"Chill, I mean no harm. In fact, I was just passing by when I eave-uh, heard someone talking down here." He defended as he now hung on with one hand, the other one in a friendly wave.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, goodbye, and please can you now leave me be? I've got training ahead of me, so you can continue on your path now."

Ignoring everything I said, he jumped down and flashed a goofy smile.

"You've got a lousy Shadow Ball technique, It's too standard. You should try using your thoughts as a way of empowering it. Go ahead, give it a try!"

I was about to object, but he silenced my by covering my mouth with his hand, pointing at the same willow I was training at.

With a shrug, I decided to give it a try, channeling dark power into my mouth, this time remembering dark thoughts. I remembered the horrific scene that played in my mind in a consistent loop after it's occurrence, Amber getting knocked into the sky by that bastard of a Flareon, sure, a painful memory, but it's what the Monferno told me to do, right?

Slightly getting mad, I launched the mysteriously stronger Shadow Ball flashing at breakneck speed, causing a crater in the tree's thick trunk after it's surprisingly somewhat explosive contact. Least to say, the experience was harmful to me mentally, but I quote something the Luxrays used to repeat. 'Everything comes at a price'

It'd sound wise actually, if they didn't follow that statement with 'Our lunch, your death'

My mouth gaped open as I stared at the sheer power of the attack, the mental drain was definitely a downside, but I was never able to muster such power before.

I quietly stared at the Monferno, now beaming with pride and genuine joy, as he once again flashed a toothy smile.

"How…but..uh…It actually worked!?" Was all I managed to mumble, grabbing his attention as I studied the crater more.

"Like it? My big sis taught it to me when I was struggling with it." He explained as his flames only burned brighter with sheer joy.

"Gee…thanks, perhaps now I may get the upper hand. Sorry if I was rude, I have trust issues. I owe you one…." I stopped at the last part, not knowing his name to start with. He seemed to catch up in understanding though.

"They call me flint, pleasure meeting you, mister..?"

Receiving that it was my turn to introduce myself, I was about to open my muzzle as I suddenly stopped, sensing oddness in the air, my safe eye widening in alert as the aura of hate found itself to me…maybe not, but it was that Lucario's bloody stench my nose caught.

His steps grew heavy with every step, his form appearing from the shade of the trees as his rage-filled eyes locked with my terrified one.

Shaking myself out of it, I took a battle stance and hunched down in a snarl, prepared for a fight this time.

I waited for his move in patience as I whispered flint's name, motioning for help. My growls echoed louder when I failed at spotting him

'He bailed on me! I can't believe it! Well, looks like it's just me now. Now or never, although, if I know this dimwit well, I can tell he'll be back, if I don't die that is.

My ears perked up with his movements, his form blindly dashing at mine, I guessed some kind of physical attack maybe? Doesn't matter. I swiftly rolled to the side as he barely missed me with his ruthless fist. Using my newly learned tactics, my brain flashed back the agony of being chased down by the Luxrays, my eye holding back it's tear. Closing my eye in pain, I launched the now stronger orb of shadows at his exposed back, nailing the left side of his furry back.

I was sent to gasps and blows, trying to breathe normally as I kept an eye on him, dodging his attempt at an aura sphere. Taking my chance, I used a Quick Attack to ram him in the side, sending us both back in recoil. I can see he wasn't as fazed by the attack, you tell me. My head feels like it had a rockslide dumped on it, what's wrong with this guy? Does he have bones made of iron or something like that?

I cursed as he rose to his feet, grabbing me by the throat in my stance of weakness, pinning me against the willow I train and sleep under, his venom laced words melting into my face, that and his spit.

"You hurt us, cause problems, and now expect you can run away with our little kit? She belongs here! Her place is not with the likes of you! SCUM!"

I'd wish his words hurt more than the strike to my own side, causing me to roar in pain.

"What…did..I..ever do to…you?" I gasped out in tortured gasps, growling in his face in a resistance.

"One, you hurt my teammate, the love of my life…and guess what buddy…that damn Flareon claimed her out of the blue, like he owned the place before me! Of course you'd know, since he sent you packing."

Yelled the not so righteous blue beast in anger as he slapped my face with his other hand. Managing a grunt of pain out of me.

"Butthurt…bastard…" I coughed out with a bit of blood, getting a look of surprise out of him

"You…should accept..that fact…since you know..you can't do..anything-"

I was cut short by the spiked end of his paw being slammed into my gut, a gush of blood sputtering everywhere, especially on his bloody paw, the droplets shimmering off the steel thorn on the back oh his hands.

He giggled lightly as his mouth came closer to my ear, his gaze now demonic and pure evil as I heard his faint whispers.

"I'd tell you the second reason, but how about a skip huh? You were…..FUCKING BORN! SAY HELLO TO GIRATINA FOR ME YOU FILTHY PIECE OF GARBAGE!"

My eyes closed in agony as I prepared for the cruel embrace of death, that was until I heard the sound of bones snapping, and my throat finally being freed from the clamps that pokemon called paws.

I fell to the dead ground as I slowly bled out, my last memory being two bright flames and the shape of…Flint? Well, I'd apologize to him if I weren't on the verge of death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And so, yeah…that's what I last remember actually, and don't worry, I have not forgotten. I'm sorry for doubting you Flint, you literally saved my hide."

I silently chuckled as my good buddy flint patted me on the back, now an Infernape, he flashed me one of the same old toothy grins he always uses to express joy.

"Shucks, I'm flattered and all pal, but tht story is getting pretty old, it's been what? 2 years since then? It still amuses me though how you never get sick of telling it over and over again. It was my sister who saved you anyways but I'll take credit for your sake buddy." Laughed the white furred ape in amusement as he ripped a loaf of bread in half.

"So do tell Jet," Continued the friendly monkey as the tuft of flames on his head calmed down a bit, as he passed one half of the bread to me.

"Did you tell the story to young Amber? If you did, what does she think?" Asked Flint with a smile as he bit into his share of the bread.

"To be honest, I don't wanna scar the kid, she's clever and with a very big vocabulary, but I only tell her the less violent version of the tale I fixed up to her level of understanding.

I inhaled some of the fresh air and calmly exhaled it out, biting myself into my half of the bread. Whilst chewing, I continued.

"Tif' fomefwwing wike a bedthime ftowy now to hew." I spoke out with a full mouth. Taking a second to swallow, I cleared my thought as I gave a genuine chuckle

"My apologies, so, as I was saying, she listens to it as a replacement for bedtime stories, how her...f-father fought the evil blue beast of the forest.

I choked down the last part, frowning down at the ground in sadness as I took another small bite from my meal.

Noticing this, Flint swallowed down the food he was chewing as he gave me a pat on the back.

"Bro, you're the coolest daddy the girl could ask for, you're her hero…just look at how highly she thinks of you! Don't be like this, cheer up!"

His words brought a smile to my face, questions still lingering in my chest. How will she react when I…if I…..? When..- I managed to cut off the string of bad thoughts as I faced Flint once again, giving him a genuine smile.

"You think so?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I know so." He said confidently, eyes closed and a smile plastered on his face brightly. "You should know that fact for yourself, ask her. When you pick her up later, it's your chance. It is getting darker by the minute; nearing her bedtime, right?" He comforted me.

"Yeah, time to pick her up near the fencepost. Well, it's been a real pleasure bro, see you tomorrow pal."

I said my goodbyes to my good friend and bit down on the remainder of my dinner. I got up and trotted off, looking back at Flint for a final goodbye as I saw him wave his hand with a grin.

Some things just never change.

 **So? Whaddya think? Good? Boring? Lacking improvement? Tell me in a review or directly by pm. I love feedback! (Constructive criticism, not the bad flames that give me nightmares D: ) No need to be shy, and please have a nice remainder of your day, farewell, and till' next time.**


	5. Chapter 5-Betrayal

**Dear 10 people who follow this story and prolly forgot it ages ago, please know that my excuse for the impromptu hiatus was a life-threatening case of orange murdering werewolves, and not the combined forces of school and laziness that created the setback.**

 **Honestly though, life has been tough on me these days and I guess I was forced to put education ahead of one of my hobbies.**

 **I apologize dearly for being such a lazy-ass human being and wish for your forgiveness with a big 'Sowwy'.**

 **Now again, I don't own pokemon, though if I did, I was gunna give Raichu an op mega evolution so people would stop copying Ash and neglect Raichu! (Please just ignore me -_-)**

 **Chapter 5-**

Amber's P.O.V

I laughed real hard as I softly hit the ground, barely missing my friend Scarlet as she dashed off giggling. But no way was I giving up so easily! I quickly sprang to my feet and bolted after Scarlet swiftly, collecting more speed little by little as I felt an incredible amount of energy welling up deep within me. Without hesitation, I forcefully launched a weak quick-attack to shorten the gap between me and the escaping Vulpix as I slowly closed in on her, until I could hear the soft gasps that would soon transform into yells of frustration after I catch Scarlet before a certain someone arrives and ends my fun.

Sensing her slowing pace, I wisely decided to halt to a slide by suddenly digging my paws into the ground, the momentum still forcing me forward as I tackled Scarlet to the ground in a not so very gentle manner.

I took one look at her shocked expression, followed shortly by the both of us exploding in laughter simultaneously, the out of control laughs gradually quieting down to mere giggles as we got back up on our paws without another word.

"Tag! You're it!" I yelled loudly with enthusiasm, flashing a grin that went away as soon as it came after seeing Scarlet slowly frown.

"I have to leave don't I?" I grimaced slowly in disappointment as I turned around to meet with the gruff and menacing looking Umbreon tapping his claw impatiently on the wood of one of the fence posts, resulting in an irritating clack every second or so.

With a sigh of annoyance, I trotted over to the waiting Umbreon I called dad with a pouting expression as I poked his side gently with the cutest whimper I could muster.

"Can't we play just a bit longer!?"

I Practically begged as I stared into that one deep eye and irritated, angry expression.

Lightening up his expression a bit, he slowly sighed and patted me on the head with a sly grin.

"And have you wake up late and tired? No way miss, I'm not dragging you over here in your sleep again."

Sighing in defeat, I bolted over to Scarlet with a smile and wished her a good-bye as I shuffled back again with pants of exhaustion and the same pout from before.

Rolling his eyes in defeat, the strong, dark-furred pokemon gently crouched down as low as he can and simply gestured for me to get on with a little nod.

Squealing with excitement, I jumped as high as my legs could get me and right on daddy's back, gently digging my claws into his back as I felt him cringe for a second, shaking it off quickly.

"I'd say hold on tight but it seems you already know what to do." He paused and rose slowly as I felt myself go up with a 'Vee' of joy. "Here we go!"

He whispered slowly as he started walking at a normal pace.

I happily glanced left and right with a dreamy gaze as I admired the grassy meadows that seemed to glow with the moonlight.

"Did you learn anything new today? They can't just let you play all day."

He simply stated, trying to look back as much as he could.

I blushed so hard at that moment I bet I looked as red as a tomato.

"W-well…we were t-taught where c-c-cubs came from…."

I stuttered with extreme shyness.

"It's natural. I mean you have to learn at one point since mating season is a very hard time. You either learn about it or experience it for yourself."

He bluntly expressed his opinion, just making me blush even harder.

Stopping for a second, he looked me in the eyes with his one safe eye and asked me the following question with the most annoying smug grin.

"Have your eyes on anyone special?"

I shook my head in embarrassment and dug my head in his fur furiously.

"NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIR! You can't just do this to me!"

He just shrugged it off with a chuckle.

"I was just joking! You'll find true love one day kiddo, you just wait."

I just closed my eyes and yawned with exhaustion.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too kiddo."

"So when exactly do I find my true love?"

"You don't find it, it finds you. Maybe in the far future, or maybe even tomorrow. One day."

"Huh…."

He just stopped and looked back at me.

"What was that huh for?"

He asked with a grin.

"Nothing!"

I sheepishly smiled as I nuzzled his back.

Not much after, we reached our home as dad gently dropped me in the little bed of leaves he made for me.

"Good night."

He muttered softly as I yawned cutely.

I Smiled as he curled up around me right after kissing my forehead, and closed my eyes to see what adventures tomorrow would bring for me and my daddy!

If only I knew that that night would be the last time we slept together.

Edit: ehehe….so this was complete ages ago and I may have forgotten to upload it…

THE NEW LAPTOP AND SKYRIM TOOK EVERY FREE MOMENT OF MY TIME THAT WAS NOT CLAIMED BY SCHOOL OK!? Sorry…sorry…please don't leave me….pls ;-;


	6. Chapter 6-Change of Pace

**Hello and welcome back everybody, thanks for tuning in to the latest episode of "Somebody kill me, I'm LAZY!"**

 **No, not really. I'm just trying to refrain from depending on useless excuses to justify my lazy ass.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 6-**

"So, remember what we talked about earlier?"

I had asked half-heartedly with a sigh.

"Behave while you're away and try to make friends!"

Replied the cheery Eevee with a squeaky tone.

"Aaaand?"

I demanded with a sly smile, barely holding in the laughter.

"Not...wet...myself in bed."

Mumbled the young female with a flustered blush, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Is that all?"

Honestly at this point I was just buying some time before we arrived, as this is a pretty important moment.

"Eat my berries? Um...take baths regularly?"

She fumbled through the answers, which quite honestly eased the pain stinging at my heart, as I took a good look at that little face of hers, a smile decorating my face for once.

"I guess you're all grown up then huh?" I had mumbled softly, just loud enough for her to hear. "You know, learning to do important stuff like that by yourself is a big part of growing up, but saying goodbye too...that's very important."

Those gut-churning words tore me up on the inside, but enough of me, what about the girl? She must be feeling like utter crap right now, and it's mostly my fault.

"Some people can't stay with us forever..."

I paused for a second, staring at the agonized child, who'd obviously been biting back the tears all the way, literally and figuratively.

"I'm sorry...but sometimes it's for the best, if not for everybody."

I wanted to kill myself. That crestfallen expression was a thorn in the heart, but that's the truth sometimes.

"Promise me something, would you."

I whispered with a heavy heart.

"Whatever happens, and no matter how long I may be away. Wherever I may go, whatever time or day it is."

Wiping away one of the tears strolling down her beautiful face, I gently rested my chin on top of her head and pulled her in for a genuine hug, from the heart.

"Just promise me you won't cry...much. I know it must be hard on you, and it is on me..but please...is that how you'd want to remember me? As the person who makes you cry every time you remember him? It's a tall order, a very difficult task, but remember, this is the life we live."

I gingerly put a paw on her back, stroking it tenderly as if to ease the heartbreak.

"I'll be back! This is the promise on my side."

I tried to comfort her again with a hopeful smile.

"For all I care, you could forget about me if it makes you sad, I'd definitely be happy if you-"

"NO!"

She had venomously snapped at me.

"I don't want to ever-"

Amber went quiet, sniffling before she continued.

"I don't want to ever forget you! Never!"

Yelled the grief-stricken Eevee in my face, sobbing harder into my chest.

"Smile for me then...I thought you were a strong girl."

My sly comment seemed to do the trick, as the surprised Amber hesitantly tried to wipe away her tears, determination visible in those teary eyes.

"No!"

She yelled again, however, this time with more enthusiasm than anguish.

"I'm strong! And I'll be even stronger when you come back to see me!"

Beamed the once again joyous kit with an avid grin, bringing warmth to my heart.

"That's the spirit!"

Wasn't that a pleasant change of pace? I thought to myself as I stopped behind a certain fence.

"This is it...ready?"

I had asked her with a rueful smile that was merely a facade that masked the regret and sorrow that boiled within me. But, I had to be an example now, especially after all that talk about not being bitter during goodbyes we had earlier. It'd be well damn hypocritical of me now if I snap.

Kissing me on the cheek, the young kit looked hopefully at me while biting her lower lip again, trying hard not to cry I presume. With a chuckle, I affectionately rested my muzzle on her head once again, taking a deep breath and a whiff of her scent for the last time, ending it with a kiss to the forehead and one final hug. Man am I gonna miss these hugs...oh well, it's pretty much all my fault then again. Maybe if less people were trying to kill me then life would've been easier.

Damn.

Melancholy I believe they call it. My insides were shredding up and the knot in the pit of my stomach was tightening up when I reached our old tree. Swallowing down the urge to vomit was hard, they've really went ahead and outdone themselves this time.

There was blood and entrails scattered and hanging everywhere, on the branches, between the blades of grass, and splattered against the trunk of the tree.

"You're next" Was crudely written in blood on the bark of the tree, staining the once beautiful symbol of life

And Amber here was surprised after waking up somewhere other than her tree, though a "Taillows were being a tad bit too noisy this fine morning, didn't want them to bother you in your sleep, or even worse, wake you up." Did it, this time I went ahead and outdid myself with the excuse of the year.

Bastards really wanted to traumatize the child this time, they're not even holding back. Hopefully life will be easier on her over there with the other Pokemon and children, I can almost guarantee it!

"What a bloody mess."

Whistled Flint with an upside-down grin as he hanged from a branch of another tree.

"Really?"

I questioned him directly with a dead expression. I understand, humor in the heat of a moment but that was just uncalled for.

The Monferno just shrugged it off with an awkward chuckle and landed right beside me with a muffled thud, a sudden frown appearing on his face as he lifted his foot into the air.

"You're fault for not watching your step, dummy."

I teased the annoyed Monferno who sighed in displeasure.

"Anyways...can you please just end this quickly?"

I softly muttered to my friend, who nodded grimly and took a step forward.

Without delay, the fire type proceeded to start burning down the ruined tree covered in horrendous amounts of insides and the dreadful stench of death.

I backed off a little away from the intense heat, as I myself got to work, digging small holes to bury the mutilated dead bodies of what seem like innocent Rattatas.

I simply grimaced when I had to push the entrails into the holes, glancing every now and then at the large tree being reduced to cinders amongst the blaze.

It's been hours, kicking dirt into the fire was exhausting, last thing we needed was to burn down the forest. Luckily the tree was pretty much dead to begin with, so a spreading fire wasn't really all big of a threat anyways.

"I'm really going to miss you...bro."

Confessed Flint in an unusually depressed tone, as we both sat down and gazed at the sunset.

"Same here...though it's been a real pleasure being friends with you, honestly." I stopped to sigh. "I don't really want it to end, but hopefully we'll meet again-"

"Yeah, yeah. They all say that, no need to repeat an overused saying. Still can't believe you're going alone though, and here I was so excited..."

Complained the Monferno after abruptly cutting me off.

"I take it you'll be leaving soon?"

He had asked me with a heavy heart.

"Right now actually, timing's perfect."

I answered back as I stared at the darkening sky.

"Well, safe travels, and for the child's sake don't get yourself killed." He muttered with an unamused grin.

"Such a shame you didn't get to bang Rose."

Teased Flint with an annoying, sly smile. He put a hand behind his neck and got up, slowly walking away while still looking at me.

"Not going after you, you know. I'll let it slide this time."

I shrugged the cruel joke off as I myself got up and started walking in the other direction.

"Never gonna forget about you, alright? Oh yeah, look after her would you? For me."

I glanced back at him with a smile, watching as he gave me an O.K sign and climbed atop a tree.

Quite honestly, I felt like absolute crap. I wanted to die, but that's just how it is.

My poor attempts at comforting myself just failed as I walked along the path down to the city, remembering everything i've been through till now, both good and bad. Especially the bad.

It's been weeks, living off trash and leftovers of other Pokemon and humans has been hard, but somehow I'm still alive.

 _Honestly, these humans just throw away food like it's trash!_ I thought to myself quietly as I minded my own business, digging through a garbage bin.

Today was my lucky day! A whole pizza box to myself, containing a good amount of pizza crusts. Flint mentioned it once before, pizza, turns out these crusts aren't actually the whole thing, just the leftovers.

My ears perked up in joy as I leaped out of the large bin, the beat-up box between my teeth as I rushed through the alleyway with haste, jumping over a knocked over trash can.

Sure, the smell could be better, but it's free food...well, mostly, as you do have to kinda work for it I guess? Y'know, rummaging through the trash and scavenging for it.

Though these humans don't really make it all that hard with the amounts of food they regularly throw out. Let them live in the wild for a week, I bet you they won't even survive the first three days!

While dashing through the street, I swung around, as I took a sharp turn, almost crashing into the wall.

With a smirk, I spotted a would-be predator, a fast asleep Pyroar, snoring away all his troubles as he rested at the end of a dead end, a rotting wooden fence.

Now naturally I'd hightail it far away from any place near this fellow, but this isn't the wild. There are so many places to run into, hide in, and crawl through even Luxrays, who have that fancy see-through vision have trouble catching prey. That said, a Luxray around these parts is as good as none at all, unless they're abandoned or owned.

Way cockier than usual and with newfound confidence, I leaped on top of the Pyroar's big head and used it as a boost to launch me over the fence with swift movements.

I wanted to bite my lip to avoid snickering, but that was impossible with the cardboard box between my maw, so I had to sink my teeth into the cardboard as my ears picked up the roars of pain and anger emanating from behind the rotten fence, the sound getting gradually lower as I sped away farther and farther.

The amount of action from earlier was finally catching up to me as I felt my lungs about to burst and my muscles aching from exhaustion. I didn't really need to worry much though, as I had almost reached my destination.

As I took a long turn, my speed started to decrease as I felt safer and safer each step along the street, finally reaching my own territory, an uncomfortably cramped dead end of an alley. Probably one of the smallest and unnoticeable alleys in the city, or so I'd like to think.

However, this is me we're talking about so naturally there's no such thing as a happy ending, as even my so called territory was plagued by the predators of this kind of life.

Not predators that hunt you for your life and flesh, but predators that hunt you for your food and possessions.

Speak of the devil, or in this case, devils, here comes trouble, and by that I really mean trouble. A trio of Mightyena taking advantage of a smaller, weaker souls. Not a rare sight around these parts, it's either the turf of a group or an individual with power more than a said group, either way it's always the minorities like me that suffer.

Survival of the fittest they always say, however, it's not always fit as in body strength, some of us said weaker creatures have come up with different ways of getting around problems, be it brains or brawn. Yes, smarts can help you survive in this environment, maybe if you have agility to match, then that would be perfect.

I was forced to skid to a halt as I spotted the figure of a sole Mightyena sniffing around my area. Now usually I'd get into a fight but if I'm correct...Yep, they're here alright.

A scowl took over my face as I spat the cardboard in my mouth onto the ground, instincts taking over as I began to growl, two other Mightyena blocking me off from the other side, putting me in a very uncomfortable position.

 **Long chapter for you guys who've been waiting. And no, I did not forget about this story just because I started another one, I just decided to take turns posting chapters for each story. Anyways, it's seems I have started to pick uploading more chapters up little by little and I hope to continue being more active even more in the future.**

 **Goodbye and have a brilliant remainder of your day, week, and month. Heck, just try to enjoy life and be happy.**

 **See you guys next time, and thanks for the support.**


End file.
